


Backscratches

by mlmtozier



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Backscratches, Bisexual Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Fluff, Domestic Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Established Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Fluff, Gay Daryl Dixon, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Oneshot, Rickyl, Rickyl fluff, Soft Daryl Dixon, Soft Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Soft Rick Grimes, daryl dixon - Freeform, fluff oneshot, rick grimes - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmtozier/pseuds/mlmtozier
Summary: Just some Daryl and Rick being soft.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Backscratches

Rick and Daryl, at this point, have had a thing going on for a few months. No one really knew. It wasn't that they _wanted_ to keep it a secret, they just hadn't gotten around to telling anyone. Carl was the only person they told, obviously. Rick had told Carl before anything ever really happened. 

The two were sitting in their house in Alexandria, Rick reading a book he found in the house and Daryl trying to sharpen his knife. It was quiet, but a comfortable silence. There was five minutes of complete silence before Rick realized Daryl had stopped sharpening his knife. Rick looked up from his book to see his...(was Daryl his)...boyfriend struggling to scratch his back. He (Rick) sat up and softly closed his book before reaching over and putting his hand on Daryl's back. 

"Want me to get it for you?" Rick asked.

Daryl barely glanced over before shaking his head. "It ain't that bad, Rick." "Alright."

The duo continued with their respective activities but it wasn't too long before Rick noticed how uncomfortable the other man was. 

"Daryl, let me get it. I don't want you to hurt yourself." He sat up and reached over, gently scratching his boyfriend's back.

"It don't hurt me none," Daryl argued, but he wasn't complaining about his back being scratched. 

"I'm not talking about the itch, I'm talking about how you might use that knife to scratch it."

Daryl barely grunted in reply, letting Rick slowly scratch his back. 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is so short, it's the first time i've ever written anything about the walking dead


End file.
